There presently exists a popular desire for cellular telephones. Such telephones in their initial construction were very bulky and included bulky power packs. However newer cellular telephones have taken on a smaller more streamlined look. Through the use of more sophisticated electronics, hand held units presently exist in which the cellular unit is entirely contained in the telephone. Such units have become pocket size and are readily carried in one's pocket. An accessory feature of these units is an adapter for use in coupling the telephone to an alternate source of power, typically through a cigarette lighter in an automobile or boat.
Depending upon the surroundings in which the cellular telephone is used, often times background noise can be a problem. Such noise is not only annoying but disruptive of the conversation.
In addition, the user may often be occupied with the circumstances of use, for example, driving an automobile while using the telephone. As a result, the user may be constrained from focusing his entire attention on receiving or sending a telephone call. Since existing cellular telephones have keys for various functions, unless the user actually looks at the telephone, the appropriate key or keys may not be activated to perform the desired function. Accordingly, there exists a need to facilitate the user's operation of the telephone while allowing the user to concentrate on other matters such as driving.
In addition, due to the small size of the telephone, the fact that it must often be removed from a holder, and the fact that it may be used while an operator is driving a vehicle, it is desirable that the telephone provides for positive handling thereof by the user. Existing high luster telephones with smooth, almost polished, surfaces do not provide for such positive handling.